


Too Good To Be True

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew it was a ridiculous plan the  moment Emma Swan suggested it. And yet here you are, holding hands and glaring at Hook for all your worth. Surely they must all realize that this is too good to be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resilientheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resilientheart/gifts).



You knew it was a ridiculous plan the moment Emma Swan had suggested it. As if anyone in their right mind would believe that she and you…that somehow you both had…that you were at all interested in being…

“We’re together, Killian.” Emma’s voice is strong and confident, almost proud, as you swallow hard and smile. She squeezes your hand resting on the booth tabletop in Granny’s Diner and grins gamely at you, pulling you from your swirling insecurities. You glance away from those mesmerizing eyes and take in the hurt look on the pirate’s face. You realize that Hook has bought the ruse and a part of you is a little shocked.

After all, as if anyone in their right mind would actually believe that the Saviour and The Evil Queen could ever possibly be in a relationship together. As in _together_ together, in a totally unplatonic, bodice ripping, hair pulling, full on hot and heavy relationship. With each other. It boggles the mind really. Only an idiot would think…

“I KNEW it.” Hook swore under his breath and glares at you with those overly lined eyes and his sullen trademarked pout out in full force. “You steal everyone’s happiness, don’t you? After everything I did to get Emma back, to save our realm from your sister’s twisted plan, you can’t leave things well enough alone?”

That stirs old Evil Queen embers to life in your belly at the insolence of the man. As if selling a ratty old ship for a magic bean to bring Emma back even compares to giving her and Henry everything they could ever hope for, a happy ever after together, a fresh start. Essentially giving them your own happy ending tied up in a bow, while you had sentenced yourself to enduring every single day after that without them.

“Shut it, pirate.” You growl, your fingers itching to toss a fireball at his scruffy head. Emma’s hand moves to your thigh under the table and while it surprises you, it also settles you, warms you like a thick duvet on a cold winter night. Emma turns to you and gives you ‘The Look’ pulling you from your wandering thoughts. Your smile is brittle but you calm down and let her deal with the man.

“Killian, I know we were getting closer, but once I came to my senses—“ Emma’s eyes widen at her slip and you can’t help the smirk that twitches to your lips. “I mean, about my feelings for Regina, after the whole Robin Hood and Marion thing blew up. It’s just not fair to you.”

You shift away from her warmth at the mention of Robin and his wife. It is still a sore point between you, one that had galled you when Emma had actually used it in her argument to woo you into this silly charade. It was painful watching the couple happily wandering Storybrooke while you had nothing but loss and betrayal to keep you occupied at night.

Emma wore you down though, working hard to win you back over, to forgive if not forget the whole sordid mess. Henry didn’t help, of course, constantly chattering on about how bad Emma felt and how sorry she was. And as pathetic as it sounds, you missed her. You missed the growing friendship, the sense of family that had developed and that had been growing stronger since Emma and Henry had returned to Storybrooke.

In fact, not that you would ever admit it out loud, but you missed Emma Swan in your life much more than you have missed Robin Hood.

Once you let those feelings trickle through the cracks of your well-placed walls, well, it was as if you had opened the floodgates. Civil conversations about parenting Henry turned into friendly debates over coffee at Granny’s and eventually warmed into magic lessons and laughter together.

Emma for her part didn’t give up on you or try to run away from the tough situation. If you didn’t know better you would have sworn the woman was trying to woo you in her enthusiasm to make it up to you. And that is where the whole idea must have sprung from. An off handed remark about how chivalrous the Saviour was, made one day as Emma delivered another bouquet of flowers in apology. It wasn’t two days later that Emma asked for help in untangling herself from a certain pirate who doesn’t seem to understand that she wasn’t really interested.

And if there is one thing that you cannot abide, it is a man who doesn’t respect a woman’s right to say no.

Leopold taught you that lesson many, many years ago. You shiver now at the memory of another time, another place, trapped in a horror of your own mother’s making and your eyes unconsciously seek out the Saviour, your saviour, in more ways than one.

“I’m sorry, Killian. This thing with Regina, it’s too strong to ignore any longer.” Emma’s voice breaks into your thoughts and you once again feel the easy flow of magic between you, like a secret language. You meet her eyes and it closes the magical loop, the spark there just beneath the surface. It steals your breath away and you lose yourself for a moment there.

Hook coughs to break the tension and you turn to find him leering at the two of you. You just know he is a moment away from proposing something sleazy and your hand itches to toss a fireball at his smarmy face, to make sure he gets the message to get lost loud and clear. Instead you simply glare at him and let Emma handle it, like you promised from the start, despite your better judgement. Before anything else can happen though, the bell above the door in Granny’s Diner dings and you feel Emma stiffen next to you.

You know who it is before you even turn. Your heart sinks as your eyes lock with Marian’s hate filled stare, poor Robin flushes as he hurries away to avoid a scene and wee Roland just waves happily and skips along to the counter where Granny is waiting with his favourite treat, Gummie Bears.

You move closer to Emma, needing her strength to get through this. You feel her almost puff up, protective of you, a flow of warm pure magic radiating from her. She doesn’t even know she does it, you’re sure of it, but today you appreciate the energy boost. Maybe it was time for a show, a display of strength.

And this is the other reason that you agreed to Emma’s harebrained scheme.

Your original anger and the sting of betrayal passed soon enough, a testament to your new outlook since no one was harmed during the worst of it. Once you had finally calmed down and realized that Emma was just being her typical heroic, idiotic, bull in a china shop, Charming self, it gave you a chance to breathe again. It eased something deep inside to know that Tinkerbell’s blasted soul mate pixie dust prophecy had not forced you into something you weren’t sure you really wanted. It was as if a weight had been lifted, you were free again to choose your own destiny.

You feel Emma’s hand slip to the small of your back and the warm touch pulls you back to her concerned eyes.

“You okay?” Emma asks softly, glancing over your shoulder as you simply nod in response. Two can play with this charade. You slowly stand, a plan taking shape in your mind.

“I will be.” You smile as you tug Emma up and she stands close to you, within the circle of your arms. You can almost feel the eyes of the diner patrons riveted on you, at the unusual display before them. “Remember, you asked for this, Miss Swan.” Your voice drops an octave as you smile at your supposed girlfriend and lean forward, claiming what is yours, for now.

The kiss is tentative and soft, shy almost, and most definitely intimate.

You both miss the collective gasp of surprise from the others in the diner, the passing of a $20 from Granny to Ruby and the ding of the bell above the door as a small group of new customers enter the building and stop in shock.

“Oh my—“ David blinks, wishing that they had gone for sushi for lunch instead.

“Mom?” Henry grins from ear to ear.

“Emma? Regina?” Snow squeaks, her hand coming down over Henry’s eyes, blocking his view.

You smile, the kiss turning even sweeter as your eyes blink open. A lingering tingle of magic pulls between you and you watch Emma’s eyes slowly flutter open, and then you both slowly recognize your family standing in the doorway.

The look on Snow’s face is worth it all.

The thrilled look on Henry’s however might be most telling, and you ache at the thought of revealing that his moms are not actually an item. That this is all fake, that none of it is real. Surely he must realize that this is too good to be true?

And yet…

And yet you desperately want it to be true. You want Emma’s warmth and love, you want to challenge Henry and Emma to video game battles, and bicker over picking up dry cleaning and dentist appointments. You even want family dinners with Snow and Charming at the diner, stealing fries from each other. In this instant, the one thing that you know for sure is that you do not want any of this to be fake.

This is spiralling out of control now, the emotions becoming too real.

The last thing you hear as you disappear in a puff of purple smoke is Emma calling your name.

***

You stare out across the harbour, taking comfort in the gentle lapping of the water against the shore. You feel the increasing familiar tingle of her magic as she approaches before you see her walking towards you. Emma finally stops and sinks down beside you on the bench.

She says nothing. What is there for her to say really? You were the one who poofed out on her, leaving her there to deal with everything on her own. Some partner you are. What kind of a fantasy life were you dreaming of anyway, as if you would ever be good enough for her? As if you could be anything other than a disappointment to her and to Henry.

“Whatever you’re thinking, just stop it.” Emma’s voice is low and calm when she speaks, soothing the places in you that are still jagged and sharp. Tears threaten to fall and all you can do is breathe and listen to her softly spoken words. “I’m sorry.”

“Emma, no,” You sigh and turn to look at her, sick of Emma’s constant apologies. You should be apologizing this time and you know it.

“It was too soon to face family, and I’m sorry I didn’t think the plan through before springing it on you. I get that the kiss was for Robin’s sake, and I didn’t think that Henry or my parents would ever--” Emma sighed and stared out over the restless whitecaps of the harbour. “I just wanted…”

Emma’s voice peters out and you wonder what she just wanted. You can barely admit to yourself what you wanted out of this whole thing. You have no idea how to get from here to there, from fake to fact. And then there was the whole question if Emma even wanted those same things too.

That kiss though…

You feel a flare of magic pulse through you at the memory, echoing with something deep within Emma and returning back to you. It’s a current ebbing and flowing, of something other, a secret silent language that never steers you wrong. It is as strong as ever and it is waiting for you, for the both of you, to figure this out. It’s time to be brave and you know it. You swallow hard and take the first step.

“I just wanted as well, Miss Swan,” You reach out and take her hand in yours, pulling it into your lap, playing with her fingers as you struggle to get the words out, as you struggle with the truth at long last and the terror of actually speaking it. “I want it all. You. Me. This. Our family. For real. I think I’ve wanted this for a very long time.”

You hear the sharp intake of breath and wait. You will always wait for her it seems. This time though it is with bated breath and the sharp unfamiliar pang of hope burning in your gut.

“I think that can be arranged.” Emma finally says softly, the gentle push of energy behind her words rushes over you, mingling and spiralling with your own. It feels oddly like home.

Suddenly the best-laid plans of Emma Swan do not seem so foolhardy or harebrained. And maybe this charade is not too good to be true or as unlikely as either of you thought.

“Would you like to come to dinner tonight?” The words are out of your mouth before you even know it. Her energy pulses hot along your veins and you smile already knowing her answer.

“I’d like that,” Emma glances over at you, her eyes sparkling with joy as she leans closer. “I’d like that that very much.”

Her lips are warm and soft and all else fades as you bask in your happily ever after.


End file.
